Love Is Like A Tidal Wave
by Athena's Prideful Daughter
Summary: When one of Percy's teachers demands for Percy to get a tutor, he almost dies. How could the coolest kid in school need a tutor. But when he finds out who it is, things get a little complicated. Who is this mysterious tutor? And what is Percy thinking?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Jackson!" I jump three feet in the air and realize that I had dozed off in Mr. Chase's class again. Crap. "Yes sir?" I asked while trying to keep my heavy eyelids from closing. "I am done dealing with this crap. Office! Now!" He yells at me while I scramble out the door. "Jackson!" He yells again as I walk back inside the classroom. "You will be staying after school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for tutoring until your grades improve." "But sir..." I start to complain. "No buts Jackson. Office!" I look up to meet his eyes and I see that he has a twinkle in his eyes that I have only seen once before and that was when he talked about her. Oh no. "Yes sir" I grumble thinking about what he just did.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" My dad asks me as I slowly come back to the world after I had been spacing off for quite some time. I wanted to tell my dad that I was not okay and that he needed to find the hottest boy at school another tutor, but when I looked at my dad and I saw that pleading look on his face, I sighed. "Yeah dad, I'm okay." I said with another loud sigh. "So you'll tutor him?" My dad said with those sad, pleading puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" I yell just to make it dramatic because you know, I'm a teenager and I won't always be a teenager. "Yes!" My dad yells as he pumps his fist in the air and does a victory dance. "You'll tutor him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school until 5:00. Okay?" He says looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Oh and dad…" "Yes Annabeth?" He turned around so he could make eye contact because I had complained to him yesterday for not looking me in the eyes when I talked. I always thought it was because he was busy, but he told me he couldn't because my eyes were the exact same color as my mom's. Stormy gray. "Don't ever do that little victory dance again" I said as I tried not to grin. Even though I am still upset about my mom leaving me when I was only 5 I am glad I still have someone to love and care for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I think I am going to pass out or mess up during this tutoring session with Annabeth Chase. Who is like, no who is the smartest senior in our school. She's probably the smartest senior in the world, but I am not sure. I never have told Mr. Chase that I have dyslexia, but I thought Mr. Bruner would have told him, or even Paul for all I care. But no! Nobody bothers to tell the worst teacher on earth that I have dyslexia and that I have ADHD. So now I am stuck being tutored by the cutest nerd in the school. Wait did I just call Annabeth cute? See why this is not a good idea! I can't be seen with her! It will bring down my popularity! But you like her. That shouldn't matter! Says that stupid voice in my head that sounds annoyingly like Piper McLean. "No I do not like her!" I yell. "You don't like who Percy?" My mom asks. Oh my gosh I said that out loud! "Nothing mom. I was practicing for a play audition, but I'm not sure I want to do it." I say. Wow way to go Percy. What happens if she knows you're lying? "How come this is the first I've heard of this play audition?" She says raising her eyebrow smugly, as if picturing me in tights. "Because I am unsure mom. Just drop it. I have to go or I'll be late for school. Now go away." I said as I climb into my black Lamborghini that I named Blackjack. "Bye Percy!" My mom yells as I pull out of the driveway. Way to go mom. Just wake up the whole neighborhood while you're at it. Time to get to school and get this day over with so I can meet my tutor Annabeth. Wait what?

Annabeth's POV

I am dreading going to school today. Wow I never thought I would say that. That just goes to tell you how much I don't want to tutor this dyslexic, ADHD, popular, hot, green-eyed, boy named Percy Jackson. Oh my gosh! I called him hot! My own brain betrayed me! The end is coming! What has the world come to! I can't live like this! I need a brain donation! I need someone to remove my brain and give me a new one! Geez Annabeth! Calm down! It's normal to have a crush on someone. Especially if that someone is a green-eyed, hot, popular guy like Percy Jackson. Calm down it is not the end of the world! "Shut-up! You betrayed me!" Oh crap I yelled that out loud. Everybody in the McDonald's parking lot turn their heads my way and gave me a crazy look like I am a seventeen-year-old psycho. I just duck my head and avoid eye contact as I climb into the seat of my BMW. Gee Wiz people! Don't stare at self-conscious people like that! As I get about 500 yards from the school I think about all the preps harassing Percy for having to be tutored by me, the nerdiest of tutors. I will go to school and tell my dad I can't tutor him. At 400 hundred yards from the school I change my mind. Yes I will tutor him because he is hot and I want to spend time with him. 300 yards, no I won't tutor him. He will find out you have a crush on him and will find that thought repulsive. 200 yards, heck yeah I'll tutor him as long as I can look into his sea green eyes. 100 yards, what am I doing? I can't tutor him! This is all wrong! Crap I am at school! Well now that I am here I guess it won't be that bad because I will have tutoring Percy after school to look forward to. Wait when did I decide to tutor him?! That brain surgery is sounding good again. I need to find someone who will donate me their brain. And fast!

 **First, A Big Thank You!**

 **Thank you everyone who read my first and second chapters of my first fan fiction posted on here! Yay the big number one! Anyway thank you all again. I would like to have at least 3 positive reviews before I post the next chapter.**

 **Second, POVs!**

 **What kind of POVs would you like me to include? I also want to know what ships you guys want. (They have to be Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters and Heroes of Olympus characters)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Athena's Prideful Daughter**


End file.
